A Journal That is Probably Doomed Because the Gods Hate This One
by Rjalker
Summary: This one is bored, and happened upon a journal and some quills. So she might as well write, no? If nothing else, she can (hopefully, if she survives that long) look back on these days and laugh. Hopefully. She probably will NOT live that long. But she can hope. If you are reading this because you stole it from her, Zhaaniri will be VERY angry. ((Collection of one-shots))
1. Chapter 1

This one doesn't know who will ever read this, or why they would steal it from her to read it, but she supposes that it is more than likely that this journal will be removed from her decaying corpse someday by a luckier-than-she adventurer.

Why would this one suppose that?

Because this one has luck more rotten than a dead mudcrab that has been sitting in the hot sun all day, that's why.

Now, surely that's an exaggeration, you must be thinking?

I wish it were.

Earlier this day, this one was out gathering plants to sell in the market. She dismounted her horse, and stopped by the side of the road to pick a few bundles of bugloss. And what happens to her as she knees down?

Does a thorn from a nearby bush get stuck in her paw, or tear her favorite dress?

Does a rabid wolf leap out, intent on ripping out her throat?

Does a highwaymer point his sword at her, and demand that she hand over all her valuables, or pay with her life?

No.

No.

Instead, there was a mighty clap of thunder strong enough that this one could feel the ground beaneath her feet shake with its force, and a deep, metalic sound she cannot even begin to describe.

And then the suddenly-black sky opened up not twelve feet away from where she knelt, and anchor chains of Coldharbour fell from the clouds like solid bolts of lightning.

The hideous portal was open before she knew it, and amid the sudden storm of dust and smoke that filled the air, she didn't have time to spot the flesh atronach that had appeared before its club was swinging straight toward her head.

She still does not know how she managed to dodge, or how in all the gods' eyes she managed to fell the beast with naught but a dagger and short-sword.

Luckily for her, and the rest of the world, she supposes, she was not alone in what she had thought to be a beautiful, peaceful glade at that moment. Someone else, moving too quickly and striking so swiftly she could not be sure if they were man, mer, or beastfolk, danced among the clouds of bloody smoke and ash, routing the foul daedra even as they spawned from the hellish portal.

Two frost atronachs and more scamps than she could count the other soul-shriven (and she knew, somehow, that they _were_ soul-shriven, just as she was) slew, and seeing the apparent ease with which they fought, and their ferocity, this one drew her courage, and charged into the fray, determined to take down as many of the monsters as she could.

As it turned out, there was naught but a single, wounded scamp left to defeat, and this one took it down with ease. Daedra or no, even they cannot survive a stab through the heart with a sword cloaked in flame.

After the chains snapped (though no effort of her own, it was all thanks to the other fighter, who moved with a surety that spoke of many such battles before to destroy the _things_ holding them in place), and this one had managed to clear her smoke-blurred eyes, she saw that she was alone on the bloodstrewn battlefield, her savior gone as though they had turned invisible.

All in all, this one is just glad she managed to survive the ordeal.

Though, she will not hesitate to add that the rare potion ingredients she managed to harvest from the daedra bodies helped, too.


	2. Chapter 2

...This one is currently crouching behind a tree, hastily scribbling this second and possibly last entry in this journal, debating with her concience whether or not she should enter the town she just discovered, or flee for her life and never look back.

Skyfire is relaxed, but this one thinks the horse may just have a death wish, as he was similarly relaxed when A BEAR WAS CHARING AT US.

...Maybe this one should have thought twice and parted with her gold once, before buying a horse from a shady traveling merchant. She will not make the same mistake again.

But where was this one? Ah, the town. The town she saw marked on her map, and decided to visit before continuing toward Skywatch so that she could rest and eat.

The town that she saw a woman standing outside of, on a worn cobblestone path.

A woman, that, only when she approach within a few feet, did she realize _had been turned to stone_.

And this one has no doubt that some sort of petrifying magic is at work here. Her luck is too bad for it to be a simple statue.

The question is now, should she enter the town, and try to help, hoping the woman is an isolated case? Or should she take off on Skyfire and continue on toward Skywatch as though nothing has happened?

...The thought of running away makes snakes wriggle through this one's stomach.

Bah! This one is too noble for her own good!

She will enter the town, and find out if anyone can still be saved. If this is the last entry this one writes, she was probably killed by a giant snake, or something.


	3. Chapter 3

...Okay, so things didn't turn out quite as badly as Zhaaniri had been expecting. But she is not complaining. Who could complain after _not_ stumbling into he nest of some great, petrifying-gazed beast?

This one would say more, but the local authorities have begun an investigation into the matter, and request that this one speaks of it to no one until they have concluded. For security reasons, and whatnot.

But, ah, this one _will_ say one thing.

She will not be needing a new winter cloak anytime soon.

This one will return to Vulkel Guard tomorrow, and stroll down the streets with Skyfire's saddlebags bursting with her newly-obtained riches. Zibam will be so jealous, this one cannot wait to see the look on his face. She had no doubt that he will grovel for the chance of obtaining one of her new wares.

Just _imagine_ it. This beautiful one strutting down the street in a _flaming bear cloak_ while noblemer and beggars alike follow in her footsteps, mesmerized.

This one likes the sound of that.

...

 _Agh_ , will these anchors ever cease to drop? It seems to this one that every time she is out for a _peaceful_ stroll through the woods to harvest plants, disaster falls from the shattering sky!

This one, this one, she cannot-she cannot even begin to describe the battle. Everything was happening so fast, all she could do was swing her swords and call upon her magicka without even a chance to see what was around her!

To...tell the truth, she is not even truly sure of what happened. Everything is a blur. Oh, but she remembers the flesh Atronach.

And...and...it's club.

And the way it...

It...

Um.

This one does not wish to talk about it anymore. Maybe later?

...

This one is back in Vulkel Guard now, and the furs (there are no longer any glaring guards to censor her words around) from the wolves and bears she hunted in sheer droves are selling just as well as she expected. Her coin purse is much heavier than it was when she left.

Maybe tonight she will even rent a room at the inn! How fun that would be! Someone to bring her food whenever she wants! Maybe she could rent a room with a balcony, and sleep out there? Are there any balconies on the inn? She will go find out.

...

Unfortunately, the in has no balconies, and the owner thought it improper that this one might sleep on the roof.

How disappointing.

...

The sun is setting, and the shadows grow longer by the minute.

Now the _real_ fun begins.

This one thinks this will be the last entry for today. She will be busy for the next several hours, and then she will be asleep.

Aha, journal, wish Zhaaniri luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Where to even begin?

Barely a week has passed since this one last wrote her thoughts down on these pages, and yet so much has happened!

Hm.

She will start with the present, and work her way backwards.

She is currently lounging in the white sand next to a small creek, paying half a mind to the small bobber floating just downstream of her, held in place only by the fine line of her fishing rod, which she has jammed between several rocks to hold it upright.

She is now back on Khenarthi's Roost, where she first began her journey after being kidnapped and _murdered_.

She must remember to send Razum-Dar a gift basket someday.

Anyways, this one is here again because she needed a vacation. She would rather not talk about why, just yet. But she thinks she will be able to later, without tearing the pages from this book, or setting it on fire, or tossing it into the river, or stabbing the closest Altmer she can get her hands on through the chest.

She has no wish to do any of these things, thus, she waits.

She has never been so angry in her entire life.

But she came on this trip to relieve some of that anger, so for now, she will go back to fishing, and scrabbling around in the water after crayfish like a summer-time kitten.

...

There really is nothing like fresh, pan fried trout, is there?

Well, in this case, it is not so much trout, as it is dozens of minnows, but what is the difference? A fish is a fish...as long as it is not a slaughterfish.

Did this one mention she has hired a senche-lion? Sedata is her name, and this time, this one made _sure_ to find a respectable mercenaries' guild before handing over her coin. Skyfire is a good companion, but if he is not going to move in the face of danger, this one is going to need something even more dangerous than whatever is charging at us to make sure we all stay alive.

Thus, this one hired Sedata. She is currently out hunting Alit at the moment, and will not be back for several hours.

This one is ever so glad she hired Sedata...

...

Looking back, this one can see that they weren't even trying to fool her, and that just makes her even _angrier_.

The gods-damned Veiled Heritance! This one will see them wiped from the face of Nirn if it is the last thing she does!

This one does not even have a soul anymore, who is to say she will be constrained by the normal laws of life and time?

If it takes a thousand years, this one will see them purged from the world.

Even if she has to give up any chance of reclaiming her soul to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Zhaaniri, do not be alarmed. My name is Velewyn, and though I regret the consequences of my being here, I have a message for you that must be delivered.

The Mind is open.

We await your presence.


	6. Chapter 6

This one is not sure which is worse, the splitting headache currently assaulting her skull, or the fact that she is in **VULKEL GUARD AND CANNOT REMEMBER HOW SHE GOT HERE**.

Add in the very disturbing fact that Sedata is confused by this one's alarm (Because apparently Zhaaniri made the decision to return to Auridon after they finished butchering the Alit Sedata brought back?) and this one can say with assurance that she is very, VERY concerned.

The last thing she remember is sitting down by the fire, eating her fried minnows and watching frogs swim in the small stream they had made camp next to.

Was there something wrong with the water? The minnows? What could cause this one to forget a _day and a half_ ' _s journey by boat_?

And this one has a room at the inn! The one that would not let her sleep on the roof! Why would she rent a room that she doesn't like?

What in the moons is going on?


	7. Chapter 7

What is this?

 _WHAT IS THIS?_

Someone has written in Zhaaniri's journal!


End file.
